Chaos (Final Fantasy XII boss)
Chaos is a boss from Final Fantasy XII. The party fights him in the Necrohol of Nabudis. Bestiary Entry Genus: Esper Classification: Walker of the Wheel Page 1: Observations Tutelary deity of the sacred crystals fashioned by the gods at the time of the Great Making. Created in opposition to Mitron the Chasiter, scion of light. Upon entering the world of Man, he was enveloped in the turmoil rampant there. Lost, he died and was reborn countless times, a walker of life's wheel, eventually to rage against the gods that had so failed him. By sitting in meditation upon the Unrh Pedestal does he clear heart and mind until all that has order and reason and thought is made as nothing. Side Quest Before you can fight Chaos, you have to go through a little side quest and obtain the appointed keys. Firstly, go to Nabreus Deadlands to trigger the scene with Ma'Kleou (Nu Mou). Now you'll have to collect three fragments, as listed below: *Clear Wraith, White Mousse, and Orthros hunts and receive the reward for Orthros hunt mission, Blackened Fragment. *After obtaining the Sluice Gate Key, reward from White Mousse hunt mission, return to Garamsythe Waterway. In the control section, turn off all Sluice Gate Switches (that means lights off) in case you get confused, then follow the steps below: -On No.11 Area Panel (that means light up the panel) -On No.4 Area Panel -Off No.11 Area Panel -On No.3 Area Panel -Off No.4 Area Panel If you did it right, after the last gate is closed, you will hear a little click, like a coin hitting the ground. Now head South in the SAME area and look around for a glittering object, Dull Fragment (Not the South section, the SAME Semi-Circle section!). Return to Rabanastre Lowtown around South East area, talk to Filo. Now go to Rabanastre's central section, Southern Plaza, and speak to the "Curious Woman" looking at the Fountain. Now go to Bazaar, and speak to all the merchants about the necklace until you get the information. Head to the Magick Shop and speak to the "Sotted Imperial" the only soldier sitting in the left corner choose the FIRST option twice. Back to Lowtown, and talk to Filo again choose "Let's Go" with Filo for some events, and you'll get the last fragment, Grimmy Fragment. Before leaving, go to Old Dalan's place and speak to the Nu Mou known as Roh'Kenmou. Choose to give all the Fragments you've collected and he'll disappear. Now travel to Archades, within the Magick Shop (Archades) talk to Roh'Kenmu. Now move to the Old Archades, talk to Otto at the corner for the Moonsilver Medallion. Return to Archades, and pass the Moonsilver Medallion to Roh'Kenmu at the Magick Shop. After the quest above, you going closer to the Esper, now travel to Nabreus Deadlands and talk to Ma'Kleou. Head North West and search for a hidden path. Simply go South From the Gate Crystal, following the section search the North-West area for the path. Go until you see something like monument to get the Medallion of Bravery, Love and lastly obtain the Lusterless Medallion. Finding Chaos After obtaining all the Medallions, head to Nechrohol of Nabudius, central West area, and use the Medallion of Bravery to open the Door of Horrors, and defeat Humbaba Mistant boss. Now head to North-East area, and use the Medallion of Love to open the Door of Loathing and defeat Fury boss. You must defeat Humbaba Mistant and Fury to change the Lusterless Medallion to the Medallion of Might, which you need to open the Door of Despair to fight Chaos. In the Central section, use the Medallion of Might to open the Door of Despair, which leads to Chaos. Battle Since there's no save point before fighting him, make sure all your party members are in top-notch condition. Windbreakers are also helpful in reducing damage (switch when he readies). When you enter the battlefield, all of your attack commands will be sealed. Chaos can be affected by Sap and Slow. Have a stock of recovery items as he tends to use Fearga. Gambit Smelling Salts or Remedy to deal with Confuse from Aeroja. You can either go the physical route with Souleater, Telekinesis and Gil Toss or put up Reflect and bounce non-elemental spells at him. Also, if you're feeling lucky, use Knots of Rust (be sure to stock up on lots) to damage him if you're using your "Attack" character in battle. Related Enemies *Adrammelech *Belias *Cúchulainn *Exodus *Famfrit *Hashmal *Mateus *Shemhazai *Ultima *Zalera *Zeromus *Zodiark Category: Final Fantasy XII Bosses